dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Deep In The Realm Of Conscience
Deep In The Realm Of Conscience (or '''Beyond The Realm Of Conscience 2: Deep In The Realm Of Conscience')'' is an American period and costume television drama series produced by Cyrus Uy that premiered on Disney Drama on February 10, 2018. This is a sequel series to “Beyond The Realm Of Conscience”. The series features an all star cast from Disney Channel. The first season consists of 15 episodes. On March 8, 2018, Disney Drama renewed the series for a 13-episode second season during Upfront 2018. Production will begin in August 2018. Cast Dantang Royalty Season 1-present *Mary Wary as Concubine Dowager Wai (episode 1) (killed by Empress Dowager Chan) *David Henrie as Emperor Muk Tsung (episode 1-4) (died by sickness) *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Empress Dowager Chan (episode 1-present) (Semi-Villain) *Ryan McCartan as Emperor Mou Tsung (Villain) (episode 4-present) *Jincz as Noble Consort Wei (Villain) (episode 4-present) *Floyd Martinez as Prince Tai (episode 5-present) *Laura Marano as Crown Princess Weng (Semi-Villain) (episode 5-present) *Calum Worthy as Prince Tak (Main Villain) (episode 5-present) *Meghan Trainor as Princess Taiping (episode 5-present) *Grace Phipps as Virtuous Consort Ho (episode 6-present) *Mollee Gray as Concubine Dowager Wong (episode 6-present) Season 2 *Sofia Carson as Noble Consort Lai (Main Villain) *Shabana Ali as Virtuous Consort Yin *Camilia Cabello as Able Consort Tsun (Villain) *Raven Goodwin as Pure Consort Yung (Semi-Villain) *Meghan Nicole as Lady of Bright Deportment Cheng *China Anne McClain as Lady of Complete Countenance Shuk (Semi-Villain) *Colleen Ballinger as Lady of Cultivated Beauty Tak *Ashley Mackenzie as Princess Chui Yeng (Villain) *Ross Lynch as Prince Taiping *Lilly Singh as Ladies of Handsome Fairness Siao (Semi-Villain) *Zendaya as Ladies of Handsome Fairness Tang (Semi-Villain) *Dove Cameron as Beautiful Ladies Guo (Villain) *Anna Magaret as Talented Ladies Mo *Dianne Doan as Talented Ladies Wu *Danielle Campbell as Talented Ladies Lao Generals Season 1-present *Cyrus Uy as General Yiu (1st Rank) *Shawn Simpson as General Man (2nd Rank) *Garret Clayton as General Shung (3rd Rank) (Main Villain) *John DeLuca as General Tung (4th Rank) *Christian Simpson as General Hong (5th Rank) (Villain) *Shane Simpson as General Wang (6th Rank) (Semi-Villain) Season 2 *George Delanivias as Palace General Imperial household bureau & Palace Maids Season 1-present *Jamie Lee Curtis as Head of Palace Proceedings *Emma Nisbet as Head of Embroidery Proceedings *Emma Roberts as Head of Jewellery Proceedings *Anna Nisbet as Head of Food & Beverages Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Alice Pavoni as Head of Furnishings Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Lauren Scotland as Deputy Head of Embroidery Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Aubrey Peeples as Deputy Head of Jewellery Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Lea Michele as Deputy Head of Food & Beverages Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Sarah Jeffery as Deputy Head of Furnishings Proceedings *Lia Marie Johnson as Palace Maid (Main Villain) Season 2 *Carrie Wampler as Palace Maid *Danielle Campbell as Palace Maid (Villain) *Caroline Sunshine as Palace Maid (Semi-Villain) Servants in the palace *Mitchell Hope as Head Eunuch/Commander Imperial household troops (Main Villain) *Thomas Doherty as Head Servant in the Palace *Cameron Boyce as Servant in the Palace *David DeLusie as Prime Minister *Kevin Chamberlain as The Royal Surgeon (Villain) Others *Shane Harper as Prince Duoji *Jake T Austin as Onizuka Kojiro Plot In the middle of the palace, maids, concubines and soliders fight for the highest power, intrigues and love! Some people give up their conscience due to high power and others give up everything for their loved ones, within its true truth, the palace decorated with a romance. However, can everyone keep secrets and is there a true friendship within the palace? Series Overview Episodes Season 1a *''February 10, 2018 - Episode 1: 7.2 million viewers'' *''February 17, 2018 - Episode 2: 4.7 million viewers'' *''February 24, 2018 - Episode 3: 4.8 million viewers'' *''March 10, 2018 - Episode 4: 4.9 million viewers'' *''March 17, 2018 - Episode 5: 4.3 million viewers'' *''March 24, 2018 - Episode 6: 4.4 million viewers'' *''April 7, 2018 - Episode 7: 4.0 million viewers'' *''April 21, 2018 - Episode 8: 4.6 million viewers'' Season 1b *''June 16, 2018 - Episode 9: TBA'' Category:Disney Drama